


An Ocean of Noise

by notlucy



Series: MCU Kink Bingo - NotLucy [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alexander Pierce Is A Dick In Every Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Apologies to George R. R. Martin, Bad Dirty Talk, Best Friends, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Noisy Sex, POV Bucky Barnes, REALLY bad dirty talk, cuteness, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy
Summary: Bucky's first semester isn't going great - his roommate's a dick who likes to quoteAtlas Shrugged, and they never have curly fries in the dining hall. But Steve's coming up for the weekend, and Steve usually makes things better. Or incites violence. Eh, someone's probably getting punched in the face.





	An Ocean of Noise

**Author's Note:**

> This silliness was created for the O3 square of my Kink Bingo card - noisy sex.

So, Bucky’s roommate was a prude. Or, not a _prude_ , but the guy had gotten the wrong idea about him during the third week of the semester. He’d maybe, sort of, kind of walked in on Bucky, a laptop, and a fistful of his own dick, sitting in the living area of their shared suite.

In all fairness to Bucky, his roommate was _supposed_ to be in class. (And, okay, in retrospect Bucky probably should have been jacking it in his bedroom, but he wasn’t a saint.)

“Ugh,” he said, glaring at Bucky before going to his side of the suite and slamming the door behind himself.

Bucky was going to apologize, he really was. But as it turned out, his roommate was a dick. Bucky didn’t apologize to dicks. The guy started making comments whenever they crossed paths - stuff about Bucky’s sex life, his drinking, his partying. It was as though he thought Bucky was some depraved frat boy instead of, you know, a typical college student who occasionally went to a party, had a beer, or brought someone home. Granted, the people Bucky brought home were exclusively male, but that shouldn’t have mattered.

But the thing of it was, Alex Pierce was the most uptight, homophobic, Ayn Rand-espousing asshole Bucky had ever met. So it mattered, and as the semester wore on Alex’s comments got increasingly horrific, to the point where Bucky was considering applying for a room transfer. Which, of course, would be the biggest hassle in the world, and he’d likely end up in a double or a triple and lose the blissful joy of having his own room in a suite. Faced with that prospect, he chose to put up with Alex instead.

Overall, the semester wasn’t going great.

Things came to a head in late October, when Steve visited for Halloween. Steve, Bucky’s high school best friend, was attending community college in Brooklyn while Bucky was tucked away in the wilds of Connecticut. They chatted a lot, texted constantly, but it wasn’t the same. Steve was the kind of friend you only got once in a lifetime, Bucky was pretty sure, and it sucked that his financial situation meant they couldn’t be at the same school at the same time. Still, his academic calendar was different than Bucky’s, so his fall break fell on a different week, and he was able to take the train up to visit.

“Hi, I’m Steve.” He’d greeted Alex first thing after arriving in Bucky’s dorm.

“Ugh, of _course_ ,” Alex replied, rolling his eyes and stomping off to his bedroom in a snit. As usual.

“Ignore him,” Bucky said. “I told you he’s a dick.”

Steve had that look on his face - the look that said he was going to go and give Alex a piece of his mind about just how he’d been treating Bucky all semester. Because maybe Bucky had been complaining a lot, and relaying every priggish thing that had emerged from Alex’s mouth. And maybe Steve had the worst temper Bucky had ever seen.

“Ig- _nore_ him, Steve,” Bucky cautioned. “Come on, let’s go dump your stuff in my room.”

Despite his temper, Steve was easily distracted. They dropped his bag off before heading out to meet some of Bucky’s friends for lunch. He was thrilled to finally introduce them all to “my-best-friend-Steve” (as Natasha had taken to calling him whenever Bucky would start another story). They all got along like a house on fire, as Bucky had predicted. He was delighted to be right.

That night, they went out to a movie and then to a bar - one that never bothered to card. They were pleasantly tipsy by the time they got back to Bucky’s dorm around one. Alex was still up, sitting on the couch, laptop on his knees. He looked up at them disdainfully when they entered.

“I assumed you’d be out all night,” he sniffed. “But I suppose if you’re going to...well, the _least_ you could do is keep it down.”

“Um,” Bucky said.

“Keep _what_ down?” Steve asked, just drunk enough to provoke.

Alex glared, slamming his laptop shut and picking it up. “You _know_ what. Your... _sex_.”

He pushed past them to get to his room, slamming the door (as was his wont). Bucky snorted and started to laugh, while Steve just looked baffled.

“What…?”

“He thinks,” Bucky said solemnly. “That we’re going to fuck. Noisily.”

“What would give him that...oh,” Steve’s mouth twisted up. “Bucky, do you bring people back here a lot? I hope you’re being safe…”

“Oh my God.”

“What! It’s important…”

“Steve, Jesus. Let’s...I’m too drunk for this conversation. Bed. Now.”

Steve didn’t push it as they went to Bucky’s room and changed into their pajamas. Bucky flopped down on his bed while Steve settled in on the air mattress Bucky had purchased specially for the occasion. Of course, the mattress wasn’t big enough for Steve’s bulky frame, but he hadn’t complained. It was still kind of weird to think about Steve as bulky - he’d been a scrawny kid, all elbows and knees, burdened with asthma and a fairly severe heart condition. When he was fifteen, he’d been selected as a candidate for some miracle trial surgery that was just as likely to kill him as it was to cure him. Luckily for Steve, fate had handed him the latter option. Once his survival was assured, Steve had taken life by the horns, wanting to live it to the fullest. That meant taking care of his body religiously with a weightlifting and running regimen that put most professional athletes to shame. The training, combined with a growth spurt, had turned him into a pretty good looking guy if one was looking at that sort of thing.

Bucky wasn’t looking. Well, okay, he _looked_. Steve was traditionally handsome now, though Bucky’d always thought he was kind of cute, in a scrappy way. Steve had been one of the first guys he’d noticed when he realized he liked guys exclusively. But Steve was also his best friend, so he’d never let himself go down the garden path. Not even when Steve, just before his surgery, had anxiously confessed to Bucky that he thought he was bisexual - that he’d wanted someone to know, in case he didn’t make it, because he didn’t want to die with a secret so big. Bucky, frantic with worry, had blurted out his own secret in return. Steve had accused him of being upstaging, and they’d both laughed so hard it had turned into tears.

Steve’s mother had come in soon after that, and then they’d wheeled him away, leaving Bucky anxious and fretful in the waiting room, holding her hand, hoping for the best. Bucky didn’t spend a lot of time thinking about the ramifications of their confession - it was tough to project a future when Steve might be dying on an operating table somewhere in the bowels of that hospital.

And then, when he didn’t, when he recovered, it just never came up. They were friends, nothing more, and Bucky had forced himself to stop thinking about Steve in any way that wasn’t platonic. They’d tried other people instead - Steve with some jagweed jock named Brock Rumlow who had broken his heart senior year, and Bucky with a string of willing partners. He didn’t discriminate.

“Hey,” Steve’s voice broke through the darkness, startling Bucky, who had thought his friend was already asleep. “Your roommate’s such a dick, Buck.”

“Uh huh.”

“We should fuck with him.”

Bucky rolled over, looking down at Steve, who was on his back, arms pillowed behind his head, Bucky’s extra comforter pulled up to his armpits. He had a smile on his face - the kind of smile that said he was up to exactly zero good.

“Whatcha mean?”

Steve shrugged, smirking, before letting out a moan that was utterly pornographic. And _loud_. “Ohhhhh, Bucky.”

Bucky’s eyes widened, and he sat up, looking around as though someone else might have heard it. Which...yeah, wasn’t that the point? “Um, Steve,” he said, trying not to laugh.

“Oh, fuck yes, _harder,_ touch me right there!”

“Steve!”

“Oh, baby that feels soooooooo good.” Steve wasn’t going to win any prizes for creative sexy talk, but Bucky could see the appeal. And, hell, he was already half-drunk. Might as well get stupid.

“Fuck!” Bucky shouted, getting into it and turning to slap his hand against the wall that separated his room from Alex’s. “Oh, fuuuuuuck, your goddamn mouth…”

Steve raised an eyebrow, sitting up as well and indicating the bed. Bucky shrugged, pulling his legs up so Steve could clamber up next to him. It was a tight fit, and he wasn’t going to dwell on how nice it was to have Steve’s warm body so close. The room got cold, that was all. It was an old building, and the heating was touch and go.

“You like that, baby?” Steve said as Bucky gave an exaggerated moan. “You like it when I suck your cock?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow because he wasn’t sure if Steve was following a narrative or just saying whatever came to mind. Either way, it was getting harder to look him in the eye, so he turned towards the wall instead, projecting his voice. “Yeah, ohhh, Steve, feels so good when you suck me...take it, all the way in, baby.”

Steve, who was nothing if not committed, put his hand over his mouth before moaning again. And yeah, that might have approximated the noise of a man deepthroating a cock. Which Bucky knew from experience, although not experience with _Steve_. Huh. Steve sucking his cock and making sounds like that. There was a fantasy to be filed away for later.

Steve coughed lightly - Bucky was apparently taking too long to respond. Shit, he’d forgotten the plot. Whatever. “Yeah, baby, take it, let me...fuck your face…?”

The last part came out as a question, making Steve snort into his hand, fighting laughter. Bucky flipped him the bird. Steve rolled his eyes, uncovering his mouth before really going for it, in Bucky’s definitely-not-turned-on opinion.

“Oooh _Bucky_ you’re so _thick_ ,” he groaned, smacking his hand against the wall twice. “I can’t even get my _mouth_ around you…”

“You like that?” Bucky said, the words coming a little easier. “You like choking on my thick cock, baby?”

“Oooh yeah, I like it when you fuck me with it, too, fill me up…”

Bucky smirked, and maybe it wasn’t fair, and maybe they weren’t nice, but Alex Pierce was an _asshole_. “You want me to fuck you with my big fat dick, baby boy?”

“ _Baby boy?”_ Steve mouthed incredulously, his lips twitching in amusement. Bucky shrugged - it had seemed the thing to say at the time.

Shrugging, Steve picked it right back up. “Ungh yes, Bucky baby...please, please impale me on your uh...fat, pink mast.”

Bucky couldn’t - he _couldn’t._ That was just too goddamn much. Fat, pink mast indeed, thank you, George R.R. Martin. He started sniggering just as Alex banged on the wall ten times in angry succession. Steve didn’t last much longer, a snort escaping as he collapsed onto the bed, using the comforter to stifle his laughter.

“Fat...pink…” Bucky wheezed. “You are an _idiot_. He’s probably read those books! He probably beats it nightly to the thought of Cersei Lannister sitting on his face!”

That set Steve off again, howling into the comforter, shoulders shaking. When he sat up, he was nearly crying, wiping at his eyes. “Jesus,” he managed. “Fuck. That was fun while it lasted.”

“You suck at being sexy, Samwell Tarly,” Bucky retorted.

“You’re one to talk,” Steve said. “Baby boy.”

Point, Steve. Bucky smiled in spite of himself. “Whatever. I’m not getting any complaints.”

“Oh.” Steve was quiet for a second, the mood shifting imperceptibly as he looked up, meeting Bucky’s eyes. “Hey, Buck?”

“Yeah, Steve?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Bucky’s brain stuttered and rebooted. “Um.”

“Sorry, I didn’t...I’ve just been thinking and...nevermind.”

“Steve.”

“It’s dumb, I know, sorry…”

“ _Steve_.”

“Let’s just go to sleep.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, leaned in, and kissed his best friend.

As it turned out, they weren’t all that noisy.

Alex still applied for a room transfer the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this sheer goofiness! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [notlucy](https://notlucy.tumblr.com).


End file.
